(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring tension in elongated flexible articles such as cable, wire, belts, strap and the like. The apparatus has particular applicability in measuring the tension of wire used to support masts on sail boats.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are many tensiometers known in the art for measuring the tension of an elongated flexible article. In general, prior art tensiometers include a fulcrum about which the elongated flexible article bends and further include devices for measuring the deflection of the elongated flexible article produced by bending about the fulcrum. In such apparatus, the deflection of the elongated flexible article is measured by a movable output member such as a pointer aligned with a scale as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,591,631; 1,694,509; 3,203,235 and 3,608,371. These patents disclosed complex and expensive mechanisms for moving the output member across the scale to indicate the tension in the elongated flexible article.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified and inexpensive tensiometer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tensiometer which avoids the use of complex and elaborate movable output members to measure the deflection of the elongated flexible article.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tensiometer that is essentially frictionless and which can be mass produced so that each unit will have a consistent calibration.